


By the Heart

by oakofdreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakofdreams/pseuds/oakofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: AU Gwen talks Arthur out of killing Kara</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts).



"Arthur? Arthur!"

Arthur heard someone calling his name behind his back and then he heard fast steps floating above the floor. He knew it was Gwen without turning his back and he knew what she wanted to tell him.  
The king stopped and closed his eyes for a second, he wasn't ready to face what was going to follow. He really didn't want to disappoint Gwen but now he had to, because there was no way he would change is decision. Arthur opened his eyes again, slowly turned around and tried his voice out of emotions.

"Gwen...I'm not going to change my decision.."

Gwen stopped right in front of him only a breath away from his face. "And I don't want you to."

"You don't?" Arthur blinked in surprise and kind of relieved.

"No.." Gwen voice was soft and silent. She touched his cheek with her hands and slowly caressed over to his neck.

Arthur felt how his body shivered. "Gwen.." he took a deep and fast breath. "What are you doing."

Instead of a reply she held his hand in hers. "Arthur what are you feeling?"

"Gwen you know what I feel for you, you don't have to ask me." He felt how her eyes lasted on him deeply as if they were watching his soul. Arthur felt like losing himself.  
For a moment Gwen looked down. "And you know how it would feel if you had to live without me."

Arthur gasped as he realized what Gwen was trying to do. He was angry that she would play so unfair. He moved his hand out of Gwen's and shrunk his forehead. "Gwen I said I don't change my decision. I know it is the right one.Don't make it more difficult for me" He wanted to move away again but she held him back.

"Yes you know it is the right one but do you also feel it?"

"Gwen...listen to me."

"No you listen to me now." A sound of despair was in her voice. "Arthur you can't rule only by mind or by what has been written or what has always been done. You also have to rule by what you feel is right, by what your heart tells you." Gwen's hand was lying on Arthur's heart. He looked down to it and felt it beating.

"Every one has a heart, also Mordred, and you have to feel how he feels...and then you can decide."

Arthur had to smile even though he didn't want. It was just how Gwen was talking how she was filling the part of him that had always been empty. How she loved him and how it would kill him to lose her. It that moment Arthur only felt and it heart told him what was right.

Then he moved down, touched Gwen's lips and kissed her softly so that she knew that she had won.


End file.
